Treatment of fluid materials is required in many processes to treat or remove impurities or other contaminants. Fluid treatment is often accomplished by causing a liquid to flow through a filter material which causes contaminants to be separated and to collect on or in the filter material. Fluid treatment of liquid may involve use of irradiation. Liquid that has been cleansed of contaminants and impurities can then be directed to appropriate uses and processes that can only be carried out after the cleansing treatment has been provided.
The pressure and temperature environments involved in liquid treatment can cause difficulties, especially regarding structural support in a turbulent flow of liquid. Considerable labor, effort, and expense may be required as a result of structural damage or failure.
Liquid treatment systems may benefit from improvements, including a support arrangement that provides enhanced support and also allows for easier installation and removal of support structure.